Chanya Jitplicheep
Concept Chanya has clawed her way from the slave pens to the wife of one of the most powerful men on the planet and she's not done yet. Human or Vaylen side? Human Description and Traits On the outside she is flirtatious, charming and gregarious, but she will use anyone and anything in her climb to the top. She is completely comfortable in high society and flaunts her youth and beauty as a defense from people who whisper at her origins and the age difference between her and her husband. imghttp://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/burningsongkran/images/e/e1/Chanya2.jpeg[/img] Traits: Tolerant Coy Ambitious Hidden Venom Destined for slavery History and Lifepaths Chanya was born a slave in a holding of house Vit. She was raised and her work overseen by a professional human-asset-management company and therefore met neither her mother nor any of her owners. As a young child she lived in a remote holding of the Vit family and worked pulling the adrenal glands from Flowfish corpses (you need a small hand to reach in though the mouth). At age 11 she bribed a manager with two weeks worth of stolen adrenal glands to be added to the list of children allowed to take SPAY (Slave Proffesional Assessment for the Young). She scored highly in beauty and companionship and was auctioned at a high price to a brothel in Satun. It was a huge improvement. She had her days free to wander, and new friends, and she loved the big city. At age 13 she completed her professional training and began working. The women in the house were nice to her and the mama-san that bought her was nice enough, but she had a string of drug addicted boyfriends that would get high and help themselves to the cashbox, the girls or both. She watched them trade drugs for free tricks and then watched the girls who took them become more and more addicted until they were so obviously unhealthy that they were sold out to work in the floaters trawling for Sarkhemi Corp creations. She heard good things about the way the Isra family ran their brothels and managed to plant the seed of an idea for her mama-san to sell the brothel to the Isra family. When the boyfriend seemed like he was going to talk her out of it Chanya seduced him and poisoned his YaLi. Under the Isra family she the conditions were better, and that attracted a higher class of clientele. She saw girls that got out, usually because they caught the eye of some lord-pilot and convinced him to buy their freedom so they could get married. She started seeking out the most politically powerful customers, leading to a time when she was the regular girl for both the Arch-Cotar and the middle son of Lord Jitplicheep. She worked on Akarat Jitplicheep whenever he came, worming her way in to his deepest thoughts and eventually he bought her from the Isra family to be his personal companion. He later freed her and married her. He still thinks both were his idea. She has been Lady Jitplicheep for seven years, and has two sons: Worrawut (who is 9, and the heir even though he was born before they were married) and Prasopchai (age 5). Beliefs and Instincts Beliefs I will rise to power through my husband whether he likes it or not. The Cyrean faith is the true faith, and when I am queen I will disband the Mudus Humanitas on Songkran V. A junkie will always lie to you and let you down Instincts I've already bribed that minor bureaucrat I keep up with the gossip. I have a sharpened, poisoned chopstick in my hair. Relationships and Circles Affiliations Slaves: 1 Sex workers: 3 Relationships Akkarat Jitplicheep: Husband Arch Cotare: former john Skills Slavery-wise 2 Falsehood 4 Etiquette 4 Soothing Platitudes 4 Seduction 4 Child-rearing 4 Estate Management 3 Persuasion 4 Bribery-wise 2 Stats Will: 6 Perception: 3 Agility: 4 Speed: 4 Power: 4 Forte: 3 Steel: 4 Resources: 3 Circles: 3 Resources and Possessions Category:Characters